


Wait For Me

by nightleyss



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, s2sl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightleyss/pseuds/nightleyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen has already experienced a lot of strange things, but this had to be the oddest one so far. And everything just because of a marble statue that she didn't seem to be able to get out of her mind.<br/>Everlark AU/originally written for S2SL 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kristin (showeringwithhutcherson) for pre-reading this thing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters which are mentioned in my story, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**_Katniss’ pov_ **

When Prim had first dragged her into one of those antique museums she had no idea what to do with it. Katniss was never the one to appreciate art, especially because she saw it as a waste of time. But she did it for her sister; she would do anything for her even if it meant pretending that she understood what Prim was so excited about. For Katniss, everything looked the same.

But when she found herself wandering aimlessly through the city with a few hours to kill before her next job interview, she decided to check out the new exhibition at the local museum Prim had been raving about for days now. At least there would be air conditioning in the building and she could quickly make a detour into the cafeteria if she wanted.

As soon as she entered, she breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air that instantly hit her. For a few moments, Katniss studied the board to find out which kind of art they were actually displaying, but the only thing she could find were a few lines of which she figured to be Latin poems. 

For about half an hour she wandered randomly from one statue to the next and even though she didn’t know much about art, she was truly impressed. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before, because those statues looked just as human as the man who was currently standing next to her.

She seemed to have voiced her thoughts out loud because the man excitedly nodded at her and said, “they really do look realistic don’t they? Watch out sweetheart, you might find something unexpected between all those old stones.”

Katniss didn’t get the chance to answer anything, because the man immediately turned around and walked straight out the door, not even bothering to look behind him one more time.

As soon as he was gone, Katniss’ head started to swim. What could he have meant? What was she supposed to find between those old things? She shook her head and decided to let it go, figuring the man had to be confused himself. Just as she was about to approach another rather appealing piece, her the alarm on her phone went off.  She was going to have to hurry if she was going to make it to her appointment on time.

As she made her way to the offices of the paper she was interviewing with, she couldn’t get that last sculpture out of her head. She hadn’t had much time to look at it, but from what she was able to see it was utterly different from the others. She made a mental note to check it out after her interview, even though that meant returning home even later than she had planned to.

An hour later, Katniss left the building with a proud smile sitting on her face. She had always dreamt about writing for “The New Yorker” and after that interview she was even more confident that she would love working there.  Now she would just have to wait to hear back from them, hopefully with a positive response and not another rejection like after her previous job interviews.

During the interview, she had entirely forgotten about the statue.  But now as she was walking right past the museum again, she felt a strong pull that led her to check it out a second time.

Now that Katniss was finally able to take her time, she was able to make out how detailed the whole statue was.

It was the image of a young man, an incredibly handsome young man at that. She figured he was most likely Roman nobility or something, given that he had been sculpted in the first place. The sign on the pedestal he was standing on gave no indication of who he was.  Instead there was one single line written on it.

The one who is not looking for it will know what to do.

She was surprised that it was neither in Latin, like the other ones, nor did it show any indication as to which time period the statue had been created. The sign matched the style of those on the other sculptures, but it’s content was absolutely unlike the others.

Katniss looked around, trying to find someone who she could ask for more information about the sculpture, but the gallery was empty of any other people. It wasn’t until she fished her phone out of her purse and realized how late it had gotten that she quickly gathered all her things and made her way outside and to the subway station.

The whole ride over to her apartment she couldn’t get the image of the young man out of her head. He just seemed so real to her. Every time Katniss tried to think of something else his dimples and memorizing eyes appeared behind her eyelids. At one point, her mind even drifted to the flimsy piece of cloth which hid his manhood from piercing eyes and she immediately cursed herself for it. She couldn’t really be daydreaming about a damn sculpture, could she?

When she finally fell asleep that night, it was the sculpted man that filled her dreams.  He was laughing and talking and walking with her. He was real.  And when she finally woke up, the image of his blonde hair and sky blue eyes was seared into her brain.

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp                                            

Over the next few days, she found herself yearning to visit the museum again but she just couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t give in to such a childish desire which would bring her nothing else than even more confusion.

Katniss opted instead to call Prim and talk to her about it, because if anyone knew something it would be her.

Katniss felt stupid for bothering her with something like that, but when her sister finally picked up her phone she was delighted to hear her voice again.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite sister,” Prim said and a huge smile immediately made its way across Katniss’ face.

“How are you, Prim?” Katniss asked.

“Oh you know, just busy with school and keeping up with work. But nothing I can’t handle, you know me,” Prim answered and a quiet giggle escaped her followed by what sounded like a slap on someone’s arm.

Katniss’ eyebrows shot up in confusion. “Are you alone?”

“Yes, yes of course I am. You know me, always studying and stuff.”

Another giggle followed but Katniss decided to let it go, since she was still more than eager to ask her sister about the exhibition.

“So, I have been checking out that new exhibit at the museum you’ve been raving about.” Katniss tried to sound nonchalant but she knew that Prim would be able to pick up on her nervousness.

“Katniss Everdeen in a museum? Alone? Hallelujah! I would have never guessed that this day would come someday! So what did you think? It’s awesome, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. So I was wondering what do you know about the history of those statues? Anything unusual maybe?”

“What do you mean,” Prim asked.

“Ah, nothing. They just really caught my attention, you know?”

“I know I’ve heard incredible things about it, that they are really detailed and everything, but nothing unusual.”

After that, Katniss ended the phone call quickly, telling Prim that she still had to run some errands. Errands that would have to wait as thoughts of the sculpted man flooded her thoughts.

The exhibition had already been on display for a few weeks, so she wasn’t surprised to see that it would close within the next three days when she found herself in front of the museum again.

She was disappointed to see that they would be moving to a new location so soon, given that she had taken a real interest in this one.

Katniss decided to enter the building nonetheless. The first thing she noticed was that the strange older man from her first visit was here again.  Without a second thought, she immediately made his way over to where he was standing. He didn’t look at her when she came to a stop beside him, but his posture told her that he was very well aware of her presence.

They were standing in comfortable silence until he finally broke her train of thought. “Decided to come back, sweetheart?”

Katniss raised an eyebrow at him.                       

“I figured you would. Once you find it, you can’t stay away for too long,” he said.

“Excuse me? I actually have no idea what you are talking about.”

She tried to hide the desperation in her voice, but clearly failed miserably as he shot her a knowing smile.

“You know, I thought you might have figured it out yourself already.  But you’re not the brightest, are you, sweetheart?”

Hot anger swept through her but he waved her off as soon as she opened her mouth to reply.

“Calm down, I was just kidding. You are brighter than most of the others, I know that. Just make sure that you figure it out by Friday.  Not much time left, tick tock.”

With that he turned around and left again, leaving Katniss behind speechless and even more confused than before. What the hell was he trying to tell her? She was brighter than the others, but who were the others?

For a few minutes she found herself just staring at the chiseled face of the man who had captured her curiosity.  When the sign at the bottom caught her eyes, she furrowed her brows in confusion. What did it say the last time she had looked at it? Certainly not what was now written on it.

The one just has to be brave enough.

Clearly it could have been possible that they changed the sign daily, maybe it was even a part of the regular exhibition.  Still, something felt strangely odd about it. Asking for help wasn’t her thing, but she needed to find out more.

She quickly waved over the nearest employee she could spot.

“Hi, I’m Cressida!” The stranger eagerly extended her hand into Katniss’ direction and she gingerly moved to shake it. “How can I help you?”

All at once, Katniss started feeling really stupid for what she was about to ask. “Uhm, do you change the signs daily or something? I just noticed, because the other day I was around it said something different.” She stopped abruptly when she spotted the strange look on Cressida’s face.

“Sorry, that’s stupid, right,” Katniss asked wearily.  Cressida just shook her head and a huge smile appeared on her face, almost making her seem comical.

“No, dear god no! There is no such a thing as a stupid question. But I’m glad you finally figured it out!”

“Uh, figured out what exactly,” Katniss asked but Cressida just burst out laughing and winked at her.

“Oh, you’re really funny, aren’t you? He’s going to love you!”

She waved at Katniss one last time and vanished behind a corner not long after that. What was it with people just walking out on her lately? And who the hell is he? She started to get the feeling that she was the only sane person left in this building.

It was then that she realized that she had never actually viewed the backside of the statue and something inside of her urged her to do so. Maybe it would help her understand what was actually going on, but all it did was make her stomach drop at the sight of his ass.

It was delicious and Katniss couldn’t stop staring at it even though she knew that this was all kinds of wrong. She was staring at a statue’s ass, no, she was actually longing to touch it. Before she could do it though, her conscience finally got the best of her and she quickly retreated her hand. Katniss couldn’t help but curse under her breath. What the fuck was wrong with her?

She went back around to the front and sat down on the floor.  As she continued to study the words that were engraved into the sign, her heart skipped a beat. There was something she had apparently missed earlier.

In the right bottom corner of it was a single word:  _tangere_. She never had bothered to study much Latin, but she’d studied enough to know what this word meant. Touch.

But what the hell was she supposed to touch? And why? She shook her head in frustration and stood up again.

Katniss felt incredibly stupid, but since she’d already thrown her dignity out the window so she figured it couldn’t get any worse.

The statue was actually not that much taller than her and if she stood on her tiptoes she could easily reach the crown of its head. Katniss reached out to touch her hand to his forehead and as soon as she came in contact with the cold marmot her fingertips started tingling, but she didn’t take them away.

Cautiously, she started trailing her hand down over his eyebrows, over his cheeks and along his jaw. A huge smile spread across her face while she traced the strong line of it and down to his naked torso, over to where his hand was lazily hanging by his side. Just as she was about to retreat her own hand, she quickly decided to lace her fingers through his and it worked surprisingly easily. Katniss remained like that, for a few seconds, until she was finally broken out of her trance and took a few steps back.

With her hands now carefully clasped behind her back, she kept on staring at the statue in front of her.  Nothing seemed to have changed except for the fact that since retreating her hand, something inside of her felt odd and out of place.

Katniss shook her head lightly and suddenly she felt the urge to flee, to get the hell away from here. Whatever had attracted her to the sculpture, it made her want to flee as quickly as possible. She gathered her purse and phone and vanished into the darkness outside.

Some days later, when Katniss returned home from her trip to the grocery store, there was a bouquet of white tulips sitting in front of her door. She eagerly discovered that whoever had sent it was thoughtful enough to add a card, but her face instantly fell when the message written on it did nothing to reveal the sender’s identity.

_Thank You._

The last day of the exhibition arrived and Katniss found herself in front of the museum once again.  But this time, she didn’t need to go inside.

As soon as she saw him she knew that he was different. He was sitting on the steps in front of the museum with a sketchbook in his hands and a pair of sunglasses hid the color of his eyes, but his honey blonde hair stood out like nothing else.

An odd sensation started making its way through her body and she didn’t know if it was excitement or fear. Katniss took a few steps in his direction but he didn’t seem to notice her.

She still had no idea what to think. How could he, her statue, be suddenly sitting here? In the flesh and looking like he just stepped off a runway in his cut off shorts and perfectly fitted tank top.

It couldn’t be, someone had to be toying with her and playing a cruel joke. It just couldn’t be possible, could it?

After staring at him for a few more minutes she finally gathered all of her courage and sat down beside him. After a few seconds he finally looked up and her heart leapt.

“Well, finally decided to grace me with your presence, huh?” His voice was raspy and it caused a shudder to run down Katniss’ spine.

“I don’t understand any of this,” her voice was barely more than a whisper.

A smile broke out on the man’s face. “Don’t worry, I will explain everything to you.”

With that he stood up, took her hand in his and led her to the nearest café.

Sitting down, the man removed his sunglasses and Katniss immediately found herself memorized by his eyes. They looked just like they had in her dreams.

After they ordered, he pushed his chair closer to her and reached for her hand. Her first instinct was to pull it away, but the way his thumb traced steady circles on the back of her hand was actually soothing for her nerves.

“Have you ever thought about soul mates, Katniss?” It was the first time either of them had spoken in the last 15 minutes.

The question caught her off guard, but she still answered immediately. “Of course, and I think it’s bullshit.” Her voice faltered a little when she saw the amused smile on his face.

Her statue-come-to-life didn’t respond, just watched her with an adoring look on her face.

For the first time since seeing him, she started to wonder what she was even doing. She was sitting at a café, holding hands with an actual stranger, but it felt so incredibly good and right that she didn’t dare to question it.

After what seemed an eternity, he finally spoke. “It’s not. It’s what I am, no, what we are. We’re not the only ones, but true soul mates aren’t common. ”

She didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“We’ve already met each other, a long time ago. Back in our time, they would carve those statues in Rome and Greece, right?” Katniss nodded dutifully. “Except those aren’t simply statues. They are men and woman, covered in plaster.  That’s also why it looks so realistic.”

He stopped and a horrified expression appeared on her face.

“So you’re dead,” Katniss choked out and immediately let go of his hand.

There were a few pregnant seconds of silence between them until Peeta suddenly burst out laughing. “No Katniss, ugh. Just let me explain.”

This time when he reached for her hand again, she let him intertwine their fingers and a rush of excitement coursed through her body.  It didn’t go unnoticed and the man chuckled lightly at her reaction.

Katniss’ face turned red. “Shut up, Peeta. Don’t laugh at me!”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized what she had said. She actually knew his name!

A huge smile appeared on Katniss’ face and Peeta was not far behind.

“Yeah, so anyway. Back then, we had certain methods to preserve humans. And that’s what we did. It was rarely known, and in some parts of the country even forbidden, but we loved each other so much and it was the only thing to do.” Peeta trailed off and for the first time, a sad expression took over his face.

Reflexively, she reached over to put her hand on his cheek and he immediately leaned in, relishing the warmth of her touch. There were a few minutes of silence between them until Katniss finally whispered, “you loved me?”

A painful groan escaped the back of Peeta’s throat and he finally opened his eyes again. “I still do.”

He looked at her pleadingly, willing her to say something but she just took her hand away and looked down at her feet.

"Only the touch of my one true love can awake me again,” Peeta continued.  “And when you did that a few days ago, I felt it. I really did.”

“I think I love you too,” Katniss whispered.  A hopeful expression appeared on Peeta’s face and she shook her head at him. “But how is that possible? I don’t know anything about you, for god’s sake.”

She was nearly shouting now, not caring that the people around her seemed to have taken a particular interest in their conversation.

Without another word she took her purse and made her way out of the door, but not without glancing one last time into Peeta’s direction. The look on his face broke her heart into a million pieces, but she knew that she had to get some distance between the two of them.

When she arrived home she couldn’t help but try to find out more about what Peeta had told her. Asking Prim was out of question, but who could she talk to without sounding completely crazy? Her mind drifted to the strange man she met at the museum, but with the exhibition being closed she had no way to contact him.

So as her last chance, Katniss decided to google it, but when she typed in the world “soul mates” everything she could find were books, stories and weird pictures. Not at all what could have helped her to understand the whole situation any better.

Of course she couldn’t deny that there was something between Peeta and her, she could feel it as clear as the day, but could the things he hold her be true? It sounded so crazy, unlike anything she had ever heard before, but what if they were really meant to be and she had just blown her chance to get to know him better? A heavy sigh escaped her and she could feel a dull ache forming inside of her head, announcing one of her famous migraine attacks.

It was now that Katniss realized that even if she wanted, she had no way to contact Peeta. He had not given her an address or anything where she could find him. She didn’t even know if he actually was staying somewhere. What if he had hoped that she would let him stay with her? Given their past and everything, but he must have been staying somewhere for the past few days, since he certainly didn’t sleep in front of the museum for the whole time.

She must have been sitting at her dinner table staring at nothing for ages, because when she finally glanced at the clock again it was nearing 12am and she shook her head at her own stupidity. She had to go to bed and sleep over it, maybe she would know what to do tomorrow.

But sleep didn’t come easy to Katniss that night. Every once in a while she startled awake and the first thing she thought of were his blue eyes and dazzling smile. Every fiber in her body ached for him, to have his arms wrapped around her small body and to protect her from whatever it was that kept her up at night. After another half an hour of tossing and turning around later she checked the clock and decided that 6am was late enough to get up, since she wouldn’t be able to get anymore sleep anyway.

When she stepped out of her apartment door to get her mail, Katniss’ heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of her. There he was, curled up in front of her door with a bouquet of her favorite flowers in his hand. He didn’t appear to be comfortable, the way he was awkwardly slumped over his body and at the same time halfway already lying on the floor.

When she crouched down on the floor beside him she couldn’t resist waving her fingers through his blond curls and a deep sigh escaped him at her touch, but he still didn’t open his eyes. Katniss started tracing her fingers down to his jaw, not unlike the way she had done it the first time in the museum, and when she came to a stop at the crook of his neck his eyes flattered open and he gave her a heartwarming smile.

“Hi, my love.” His voice was thick with sleep and her stomach flipped at his words.

“Peeta, what are-,“ she abruptly stopped when his hand came in contact with hers and a wave of warmth flooded through her body. For a few moments they kept staring at each other and when he suddenly started to lean in, she could feel herself doing the same. Katniss closed her eyes, fully prepared to feel his lips against hers soon but instead he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose and broke out into a huge smile.

When she reopened her eyes his blue ones where staring back at her. “You are the reason why I’m here Katniss. I can’t exist without you. Everything is still so new for me, even though Haymitch had been preparing me for this. I need you.” He was nearly begging and Katniss decided there and then that she certainly would do anything to understand the situation they were in.

Katniss stood up and extended her hand to his. “Come on, let’s get you inside and I’ll make you some tea.” As soon as he took it, he laced his fingers through hers and Katniss couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips.

When she sat him down on her couch and tried to let go of his hand to go into the kitchen, Peeta instantly tightened his grip on her hand and a panicked look appeared on his face. “I’m not going anywhere” She told him reassuringly, but he still looked at her like he expected her to walk out again any moment.

Katniss’ face softened and she tugged on his hand gently, willing him to come with her. His eyes widened at the sight of her kitchen, but he didn’t say anything. “So, do you have any questions? I mean, it has been a long time and basically everything has changed.”

“Well, as I said. Haymitch, the guy you met at the museum?” She nodded at him. “Well he has already been preparing me for it for a few weeks now, please don’t ask me how. It seems like I just suddenly know everything works in your world and it’s still kind of overwhelming” A sudden blush crept on his face and he let go of her hand. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t keep referring to it as such but I can’t help it.”

After placing the kettle on her stove she moved to where he was leaning against her counter and looked at him. Peeta didn’t look exactly uncomfortable, but the way his eyes kept darting from one thing to the other told her that he wasn’t exactly sure what to say or do. It wasn’t until she had already placed her hand on his cheek that she noticed what she was doing, but Peeta immediately relaxed against her touch and she smiled at him. Suddenly the urgent desire to hug him washed over her, but she had no idea if it was appropriate so she remained still. The silence between the two of them was pleasant and she gave him a small smile when the kettle went off, indicating that the water was ready for the tea.

Katniss was now standing with her back to him and just when she was about to bring him his mug, she suddenly felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around her waist. At first, she stiffened up but when he buried his nose between her shoulder blades the whole action felt so familiar that she couldn’t help but relax against him. Peeta turned her around so they were face to face and Katniss immediately threw her arms around his neck. He followed suit, wrapping his arms tighter around her middle so her body was flush against his. Their embrace awoke something inside of her she hadn’t felt in a long time and when tears suddenly started making their way down her face he tried to pull away from her, but she kept him firmly in place. His warmth against her was the only thing holding her together right now.

“Don’t let go of me Peeta, please.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper and his arms around her tightened even more.

After a few more minutes, Peeta suddenly picked her up and started carrying her over to the couch where he laid her down gently, but when he started walking away it was her turn to panic. “Peeta! Stay with me, please.” A fresh set of tears pooled in her eyes and Peeta immediately reappeared at her side. At first he didn’t seem to know what to do, but when she scooted away from him he got the message and laid down beside her. As soon as he was there, she slung her hands around his waist once more and pulled him closer to her. “I’m so confused, Peeta.”

He placed another kiss on the top of her head. “I know, love.”

There was a stretch of silence between them and she nearly thought he had fallen asleep, hadn’t it been for his last words. “But we have each other, always.”

When Peeta tried to leave after they had woken up a few hours later Katniss had refused profusely, telling him that there was more than enough space on her couch and that it wouldn’t do them any good to be apart right now.

So it came that Peeta became a steady part of her daily routine over the next few weeks. While she went to work, he either painted or read. He loved reading, and he loved learning about all the new things even more because it helped him taking steps into Katniss’ direction and it wasn’t long after that, that he had stopped to referring to it as “her world” which made Katniss happier than she could have ever put into words. In the evenings they talked, and with every little detail he revealed about himself Katniss got the feeling that she had already heard those things a long time ago.

One time, when he was talking about his family, it came back to her and before she could stop herself the words were already out of her mouth. “You’re a painter, you’re a baker, you sleep with the windows open, you never take sugar in your tea and you always double knot your shoelaces.” She was aware of the fact that most of the things couldn’t go together with the situation from earlier times, but the huge smile on his face told her that she at least got the basics right. It was then that he had first kissed her.

It was more like a reflex for him, but when she immediately buried her hands in his hair to keep him close he knew it hadn’t been a mistake. At first, the kiss was tentative and shy but as soon as Katniss swept her tongue over his bottom lip he deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore the roof of her mouth. Katniss’ head was swimming, she had never before felt like that and she didn’t want it to end either, under no circumstances. So instead of slowing down, she climbed into his lap and pressed her body even closer to his. After a few more minutes Peeta sucked her bottom lip in his mouth one more time before pulling away from her. They were both panting hard and sporting a similar look of lust and happiness on their faces.

Ever since Peeta had started sleeping in the same bed as her, there had been some shy touches, but nothing beyond that. But after that kiss both of them got a lot bolder. There was the occasional good- night make out session, and of course the morning one. But never went they anywhere beyond that, even though both of them were aware of the fact that they wanted it, that they needed it.

One night when they were both lunging on the couch, Katniss reading out loud to Peeta, she couldn’t take it anymore. “We did have sex, didn’t we?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth her face turned bright red and she tried hiding her face behind her book.

After a few minutes of silence, Peeta’s hands were suddenly on Katniss’, trying to pry the book away from her face and when he was finally successful he gave her a reassuring smile. “Yes, love.” His answer was steady. Peeta had taken up to calling her that and Katniss loved it, even though she would never admit it out loud to him.

She didn’t know what to say, so she just continued reading to him, but out of the corner of her eye she was still watching him. He was comfortably sprawled out on the other side of the couch and the man who was now in front of her was so unlike the one she had found in front of her door all those weeks ago. He was a quick learner and thanks to Katniss he had even been able to figure out the subway network and could get himself to the grocery store and back. Of course there were still a few things he didn’t quite get, like the TV. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the concept of it, he just didn’t enjoy it and so they spent most of their evenings reading or talking.

His attitude had also changed completely, because only a few days after their first day together he had admitted that the guy she got to know on the museum's steps was nothing like the real him. At first, he was weary of everything and needed Katniss for support, but now he was back to his confident self and the smile which he was constantly wearing on his lips never failed to warm her heart. It was the first thing that greeted her after returning home from work every day, and she loved it.

It wasn’t until Peeta squeezed her hand gently that she noticed that she had apparently stopped reading. He gave her an encouraging smile, but she suddenly didn’t feel like going on anymore and climbed in his lap instead. Peeta’s eyebrows shot up in confusion, but when she snuggled against his chest he started stroking up and down her spine.

His voice was muffled due his nose being buried in her hair. “You wanna hear about the first time we made love?” His words shocked her, but at the same time they sent an exciting shiver down her spine and she nodded.

Suddenly his hand came to a stop on her tight and he let it rest there for a moment. “It was the night of our wedding. I took you out into the woods. There was this one spot near a lake you loved, you were the one who showed it to me and it even held a small cabin, small but big enough to hold a love nest for the both of us.” His other hand slowly started wandering up her body and briefly stopped to brush over the top over her breasts. She inhaled shakily but nudged him to go on. “We were so happy, finally being able to show our love to everybody, you know?” 

“For a long time we just held each other, looking out on the lake. It was our favorite thing to do, but when it got cold I took you inside the cabin. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect for us.” Peeta’s second hand made its way to her other breast and he squeezed them lightly. A groan escaped Katniss from the back of her throat and she pressed her body closer to his.

“I laid you down and your eyes were so full of love, I still remember it clearly. In this moment I asked myself what I had done to deserve someone as wonderful as you. And then we kissed. You know, not unlike the kiss we shared the other day, right here.” His mouth was now merely centimeters away from hers and she could feel his breath on her lips but instead of pressing them against her, his tongue poked out from in between his teeth and he swiped it along her lower lip. Katniss could feel the heat starting to pool between her legs and she started squirming in his lap, searching desperately for some friction but Peeta immediately put a stop to it by placing his hands firmly on her hips.

Another groan escaped her at the loss of the feel of his hands on her breasts. “You’ve got to learn to be a little more patient, my love.” His lips were ghosting over hers once again, but this time she couldn’t take it anymore and quickly slanted hers over his again. Their kiss was heated and rough, but suddenly Peeta swept her up and brought her under him.

“You want to know what happened next, don’t you?” Katniss nodded eagerly and a smile crept on his lips. “Then stay still and let me show you.” He whispered before making his way down her body. Katniss didn’t realized what he was doing until his mouth was aligned with her center and he started pulling down her shorts along with her panties.

Katniss exhaled shakily as soon as the cold air hit her core, but when Peeta’s tongue swept along her folds it turned into a loud moan. She desperately tried to find something to hold on to, but the only thing she could reach were his blond curls so she buried her hands in them and tried to secure him in place.

“Peeta, don’t you dare to stop…I…oh!” She squeaked out when he started sucking on her clit lightly. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before, but she certainly didn’t want it to stop. She had just prepared herself for another wave of sensation when she suddenly felt two fingers being inserted inside of her and her walls started clenching involuntarily. The sensation of his tongue and his fingers was just too much for her so she let her first orgasm wash over her. She was tugging on his curls and babbling unreasonable things while he kept on lapping up her arousal. Even after the last wave of her orgasm had stopped, he didn’t do so and she had to tug on his curls one more time.

When he finally looked up at her his chin was wet with her arousal and heat started spreading in her cheeks. Peeta moved in to kiss her as soon as they were on eye level again and she had to admit that she didn’t mind tasting herself on him one bit, it had something oddly erotic about it.

She finally broke away from him and looked up into his lust filled eyes. “What happened next?” Katniss asked in a faint whisper and another grin spread across his face. He gently removed one of her hands, which was positioned on one side of his face and put it over the bulge of his sweatpants.

Now it was her time to smile, because as soon as she tightened her grip a chocked sound escaped his lips and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Slowly, she started sliding her hand under the elastic of his pants and boxer shorts until her hand finally came into contact with his cock. All the while Peeta had started sucking on her pulse point furiously and she had to concentrate really hard on the movements of her hand in order not to stop.

After a few minutes Peeta pulled away and looked at her pleadingly. “Katniss” He choked out. “Please, I need you. I need to be inside of you.”

Without any further words, Katniss quickly helped Peeta pull down his pants, boxers and shortly after that threw his shirt across the room. She looked at him and another shudder ran down her spine. His chest was well defined and she followed the trail of hair down from his belly button to his dick with her eyes. Her eyes widened, it was bigger than she had expected but another rush of excitement washed over her. When she looked up at him again, she noticed that he was struggling with the clasp of her bra and she undid it easily. Peeta blushed furiously, but she just placed a quick kiss on his lips. “We are gonna have to practice that, mh?” She winked at him and tried to say something else, but when she felt the tip of his dick at her entrance the words died on her tongue.

He looked at her, unsure of how to proceed and she reached in- between the two of them to help him guide himself into her. “It’s okay. I’m on the pill.” He retreated slightly and looked at her confused. “I’m protected. I promise.” She threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

She was just about to open her mouth and grant him access when she could suddenly feel his cock inside of her. He was definitely bigger than anyone she had slept with before, not that there had been many, and it certainly wasn’t unpleasant, not at all.

Katniss instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and one moment later he was completely inside of her. “Oh my god, Katniss.” His voice wasn’t more than a whisper. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her and she couldn’t contain a moan from slipping out of her lips. Suddenly, she gave a violent jerk of her hips to indicate that she was more than ready for him to go on and Peeta took this as a sign to go faster.

With every time he hit that spot so deep inside of her she couldn’t help but groan. “Peeta, Peeta, you feel so good.” She tightened the hold around his neck to pull him closer against her body. It all felt incredible, their naked torsos rubbing against each other, her hands in his hair and him slipping in and out of her repeatedly. After a few more minutes Katniss walls started clenching around him and Peeta released a shakily breath, not able to hold off his orgasm any longer. He sneaked his hand between their bodies and as soon as his finger came in contact with her clit another moan escaped her. Soon, she started to clench around him more violently and a loud groan escaped Peeta while releasing himself inside of her.

As soon as Katniss’ breathing had calmed down a little, Peeta moved to pull out of her but she tightened her arms around him to keep him where he was. “No, stay. Just a little longer.” He tried not to rest all of his weight on her fragile body and nuzzled his nose between her breasts, inhaling deeply.

“I’m glad to be finally home again,” was the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come and talk to me on Tumblr - dazzlingjosh!


End file.
